Tiga's companions
Some time after Ultraman Tiga redeemed from the Dark Giants, a pair of Ultras accompanied him, forming an Ultra Team which protected the ancient civilization on Earth. Tiga and his team saved the Civilization from countless catastrophes. However, due to being an Ultra, they are restricted to interfere with human decisions when some of them picked Gijera over the Ultras. After their duty was done, they were laid to rest inside a giant pyramid until the Earth needed them again, predicting the oncoming of the great destroyer. Their essences departing for their home leaving behind physical replicas of their forms for a future generation. However, in the present times, both of these statues were destroyed by the newly awakened Golza and Melba while Tiga's remained intact, which Daigo later used to fuse with him. Now with the duo statues destroyed, Tiga is the final member of their team left to protect the Earth until his final mission, saving humanity from the great destroyer. With no more Ultras to protect the Earth, a new Ultra with a similar appearance to Tiga appeared nine years after his retirement. It was also revealed that the artificial Ultraman Terranoid was made from their remains, as well as that from Evil Tiga. Profile *'Origin': Unknown, most likely lived on Lulu Island *'Height': Unknown *'Weight': Unknown *'Age': Over 30 Millions Years Old *'Time Limit': Unknown most likely 3 minutes Other Media Tiga Manga These Ultras do appear in a non canon Manga drawn by Tony Wong and published by Dark Horse Comics. They are first seen helping Tiga save the ancient civilization from a deluge of monsters. In modern times they were with Tiga in a strange dimension when Daigo was rescued from his plane crash. After Daigo merged with the Tiga statue it was the two of them who bestow on him the knowledge of Type Change. Gallery Tiga's team inside the Pyramid.png|Their first apperance Tiga's team.png|Daigo looks at them Tiga Statue Trio.jpg|The whole team in the Tiga Pyramid. Ultrmn Tg trio II.png|The whole team as seen outside. Manga_Tiga_Trio.jpg|Tiga's companions as seen in the comic. Tiga Manga Ultra Arrival.jpg|Tiga and his companions arrive on Earth in the Manga Tiga and his companions.png Tiga and companions.png Tiga's team.png A companion.png|A companion statue's before destroyed Statue before fall.png|His statue before fall down and broken Another companion.png|Another companion statue's before destroyed His statue destroyed.png|His head's statue's destroy and fall down Tiga and his companions inside the pyramid in Tiga Gaiden.png Trivia *Although unrelated to them, the two Ultras have distinct helmet features that closely resembles Dyna and Gaia. **In real life, these two Ultras were rejected designs for Ultraman Tiga. During the series' planning, there are three proposed design for the titular Ultra, which came in the form of clay statues. When one of them was chosen as a winner, the other two were kept as said statues that were destroyed by Golza and Melba. ***It was also planned that there were supposedly five statues in the pyramid instead of three. When two of them were crushed by Golza and Melba, the other two would fuse with Tiga to provide him with the Type Change ability. Had this plan went on in the series, the story of Tiga stealing the Dark Giants' powers would never have came out. *The description of the dimension Tiga and his Companions resided in, prior to Daigo's merger with him, implies to a sort of limbo dimension between life and death. Despite the numerous resurrections in the series, this is the first time hinting to an afterlife in the Ultra Series, not counting the Monster Graveyard. *In the 4Kids version of the series, the companions's statues were explained to be fake statues meant to protect the real statue, Tiga's. *Both of the statues designs may have inspired the sculpts for Ultraman Max and Ultraman Xenon. *Their fate being converted into another Ultraman were based on Predacons from Transformers: Beast Wars and the Cybertronians (both Autobot and Decepticon alike) from Transformers Animated, using their own kind's inactive body to recreate another of their kind (Protoforms). The former (Predacon) was regarded as a disgust by their enemy faction (Maximals) as it disgraced their honorable sacrifices. Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultraman Tiga Characters Category:Ultraman Tiga